Le doux pétale rosé Byakuya x Rukia
by yuki1706
Summary: Rukia fait un terrible cauchemar , Byakuya , intrigué décide de rassurer sa petite sœur mais la considère t'il vraiment comme tel ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cet OS , Résumé un peu nul mais vous ne serez pas déçus ! ;)


Le doux pétale rosé...

Sept heure du matin, le soleil se levait doucement sur la Soul Society. Au manoir des Kuchiki,

Il était tôt mais le capitaine de la 6ème division, Byakuya, était déjà debout. Il s'habilla tranquillement de son haori blanc, signe distinctif des Capitaines de division et de son écharpe blanche qu'il ne quittait jamais, sauf bien sûr pour dormir !

Il traversa le couloir des chambres lorsqu'il entendit de faibles gémissements et autres bruits de tissus ! Mais ce qui était d'autant plus troublant, c'est qu'ils provenaient de la chambre de Rukia !

Il ne fit rien paraître sur son visage mais il était choqué... Il préféra alors ignorer cela mais les gémissements se firent plus forts … Il se décida alors à entrer tout doucement dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur adoptive.

Il entra et vit Rukia, en sueur, sur son lit qui s'agitait, elle se tournait et se retournait vivement ! Mais ce qui surpris notre capitaine, c'est quelle répétait sans cesse : Ne meurs pas, Nii-Sama, non ne meurs pas ! '

Elle doit sûrement faire un cauchemar … Je vais la réveiller. Fit-il, en s'approchant.

Rêve de Rukia

J'étais dans une forêt immense, j'avais une mission plutôt simple donc j'étais seule pour celle-ci : Je devais éliminer deux trois hollows qui terrorisaient le Rukongai, cette mission me tenait à cœur, je devais sauver mon quartier d'enfance ! Je sentais les Hollows, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de moi ! Je libérais alors mon zampakuto, Sode no Shirayuki !

1ére danse, Haruka ! Criais-je

Je détruisis deux hollows très facilement lorsque le ciel se déchira, Un menos grande en sorti ! J'étais terrifiée, ils n'y étaient censés avoir que des hollows de bas-niveau ! Le menos me remarqua et se mit à poursuite, je courrais à en perdre haleine, je ne pouvais pas battre un hollow d'un si grand niveau seul ! Malheureusement, je trébuchais pendant ma course et me brisa la cheville, je n'arrivai plus à me relever ! Le Géant abattit sa patte sur moi. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le choc … Qui ne vint jamais.

J'ouvrais les yeux, à ma grande surprise Nii-sama était devant moi et me protégeait ! Des larmes commencèrent à perler de mes joues quand je vus qu'il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine ! Il s'effondra après avoir tranché le menos, je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne s'écrase, je pleurai, je criais : Je ne voulais tout simplement pas le perdre !

Ne meurs pas, Nii-Sama ! Non ne meurs pas ! Fis je, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Fin du rêve-

Rukia se réveilla en larmes, la sueur perlait de son front, elle avait eu si peur ! Elle tourna la tête et vit son frère la fixer, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait de l'inquiétude dans son regard !

' Nii-Sama ?! Oh excusez-moi ! J'ai dû vous réveillez, je suis impardonnable... ' s'excusa Rukia, gênée.

' Non ne t'en fais pas. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? ' rassura Byakuya

Byakuya s'assit sur le Futon de sa sœur, elle était encore en état de choc et tremblait de peur.

' Raconte-moi donc ce rêve, Etait-il si horrible que ça ? ' demanda le capitaine

' Je...vous me protégiez d'un Menos grande qui voulait me tuer mais le menos a fait un trou béant dans votre poitrine et vous saignez abondamment, je vous tenais dans mes bras ... C'é...c'était horrible ! Vous êtes mort dans mes bras ! ' raconta Rukia avec la voix qui déraillait, trahissant son émotion palpable …

Rukia, encore affaiblie, se colla contre le torse de son frère et pleura silencieusement …

Byakuya réprima un frisson, la sentir collée à lui, sentir sa douce odeur de Lilas … Il en perdait la tête ! Il hésita mais finalement... il l'enlaça tendrement.

' C'est fini maintenant, je suis la … ' dit-il, le ton doux.

Rukia était apaisée, une douce chaleur émanait de son Nii-sama et celle-ci la rassurait... Sa respiration se fit plus lente et elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son frère. Byakuya s'autorisa un sourire amusé, qu'est ce qu'il aimait sa petite sœur ! Il ne lui montrait certes, jamais mais il le savait au fond de lui-même … il recoucha alors Rukia dans son lit et la couva de sa couverture.

' Repose toi bien, Rukia. Je veille sur toi. ' Fit-il, en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

En partant il se dit que désormais, il veillerait constamment au bonheur de sa sœur, il la rassurerait dans les moments comme celui-ci … Mais surtout il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde...

Voila ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cet OS donc n'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review ca fait toujours plaisir ^^ à la prochaine pour une autre histoire ;)


End file.
